What the Heart Wants
by physchokitten
Summary: Elena, and her starting years of high school. She's the unpopular girl with thick rimmed glasses, braces and baggy clothes. She meets Damon and falls for him instantly.


My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm a lanky girl, that some would say is too skinny. I had braces covering my teeth, and thick rim glasses. My body covered in oversized hoodies and jeans.

I was half way through my freshman year in school wondering the halls idly for one of my few friends from choir class. Her name was Kimberly. She was one of the few people who would talk to me in this high school. Other people would just stare at me and laugh. I was ugly I was a freak. I couldn't wait for these wretched four years to be over, so I could make a start towards writing, which I hoped would be my career.

Walking through the halls I slam straight into somebody. I look up to see the bluest of eyes I have ever seen, and gasp in shock. They were beautiful like the bluest ocean, on a hot summer day. Nothing could be as beautiful as them.

"Shit my glasses," he groans in a velvety voice. How could this guy be so perfect?

I step back nervously, and see them laying on the ground and am quick to pick them up and hand them over, "I'm sorry about that," I mumble nervously in front of this Greek god. He had a head full of black hair that was pushed off to the side, as it had the typical emo hair appearance. There was a layer of black eyeliner around his blue eyes, as he shoves his glasses back on. His skinny body is covered in a black tee shirt with blue ripped skinny jeans going along with it. There's a guitar strapped to his back, as his red haired friend stands next to him.

"What's your name?" he asks, finally composing himself.

"Elena," I squeak.

In the background I see Kimberly walking towards us with her blond ponytail and glasses. "Hi Elena what are you up to?" she grins. "Hi Damon," she looks towards him smiling also. So that was his name. She was such a friendly person, and anybody could see that. It wasn't in a mean spiteful way either way, true kindness.

"Hey Kim, I was just looking for you," I laugh nervously. So she knew him?

"Oh I just went to talk to a teacher," she laughs. The typical straight A student she was.

"That's cool," I nod.

"So what were you up to Damon and Kyle?" she turns towards them.

He shrugs, "Was just going to practice in one of the music rooms during break," he shrugs. "Want to come with?" he asks us.

More than I wanted to admit I did.

She answers, "Sure." With that we walk down the hall to the music rooms. There were a few different ones all looking the same, a small room with a piano and a few chairs in it. We go into one. I awkwardly find a place to sit, while Damon takes up the piano bench, unstrapping his guitar to mess with a few notes, "Hey Kim can I borrow your iPod?" he asks her.

"Sure," she grins.

The red headed guy Kyle speaks up, "What are you going to play this time?"

He rifts through the songs when she hands him the IPod. "Maybe some Nirvana," he stops at one before playing the one of his songs along to the music on the guitar. His playing was beautiful. I sit there mesmerized by it.

The rest of lunch goes like that before the bell rings. With him occasionally switching it up a bit and messing on the piano. He was fun, outgoing, and charismatic. I just sit there, quiet occasionally saying stuff. I was a quiet girl, always have been. What was the point of talking when nobody cared? That would be what my writing was for anyway.

All too soon the bell rings. Kimberly leaves first, saying quick goodbyes as I awkwardly stand there unsure what to say.

"Well I'll see you around," he grins at me, causing my heart to melt at his smile.

"Yeah I'll see you around," I smile back awkwardly, making it out of the room. I hated my smile.

Damon he was gorgeous. I run my hands through my mess of a hair, as I make my way to my next class. That was the day I fell in love with Damon, the guy I didn't even know the last name of. He would never go for a girl like me, I think pettily. After all I was a freak.

**Well here's the first chapter. Yes it is rather short but the next upcoming chapters will be more about them, and her home life. **


End file.
